


I Hate Us More. [JaeYong]

by nctisgay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bruises, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Good Friend, Choking, Cock Slut, Consent, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Jaehyun treats him as such, Kinks, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong is a Brat, Love/Hate, Lust, Lust (Taeyong) is a sweetie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Riding, Rough Sex, Roughness, Seven Deadly Sins, Shameless Smut, Sins, Slut Shaming, Sub Lee Taeyong, Taeyong admires him, Taeyong loves being treated like a whore, They have a sex-only relationship, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Wrath (Jaehyun) secretly cares for him when he shouldn't, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctisgay/pseuds/nctisgay
Summary: In a world where every person is born as one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Wrath and Lust are obsessed with the toxicity in their relationship.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 21
Kudos: 236





	1. Hating & Loving It.

**Author's Note:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS: Degrading, Choking, Bruises.
> 
> Enjoy ♡.

"Are we doing this _again_?"

The, you could say, more _lustful_ of the two men rolled his eyes so harshly you could practically see the sapphire pits turn to white.

"I don't know, babe. We're both half-naked in a hotel bedroom, and your hand is around my throat. _You tell me_."

But the other man who asked in the first place, _Wrath_ , wasn't one to take the attitude, to say the least. And he most definitely wasn't one to take snarky replies with a grain of salt. His fingers, wrapped so perfectly around the other's throat, slotted into the all correct places, squeezing harder.

"I'm asking you, _whore_ , because I don't wanna leave here regretting pleasuring you when you don't deserve it."

Taeyong's snappy remarks faded as he stuttered and gasped, falling in love the way he couldn't breathe one bit. And the way it made his stomach churn with _want, need,_ and _lust._

"Oh just fuck mealready. The faster you get on with it the sooner you can start r- _regretting_ -"

Taeyong's words got immediately cut short when his airway was completely closed up by the hand around his throat. His lungs were burning nicely _,_ and hismind was fuzzy with desire.

 _Jung Jaehyun_ , the man who's fingers were wrapped around the other male’s throat, had been born as Wrath. It was the personality he carried, the nature he was principled by internally. And, _in case it wasn't obvious_ , the man pressed against the sheets had been born as Lust. _Lee Taeyong._

Jaehyun leaned down slowly, hot breath hitting the other's ear, "I will leave you here like this, desperate and hard, and I _won't_ come back. I didn't tell you to speak, so keep that pretty mouth of yours closed. Or I'll shut you up myself. Okay, _sweetheart_?"

Jaehyun eased his grip slightly, _just_ enough to let some cool air flow back into Taeyong's lungs. The latter took in soft gasping breaths, teary sapphire eyes locked with Jaehyun's vermilion red ones.

"Is that understood, whore?"

 _"Y-Yes,"_ Taeyong choked out, shaky hands sliding up and around Jaehyun's neck, fingers burying into his soft dyed black hair.

They always danced on the edge of death like this, together, with the _love-hate_ nature that flowed between them like a gushing river. Neither of the two men, no matter the fights they got in nor the toxic situations, wanted what they hadto end. _Though, they would never admit this to each other out loud, even if it was the end of the fucking world._

Taeyong wanted to cry in pure joy when Jaehyun's rough yet smooth lips _finally_ connected with his own, tongue snaking down his throat in an instant. They _rarely_ kissed at all, only when Jaehyun initiated it, so this was a nice treat. 

If it were up to Taeyong, however, he'd sit on the other's lap all day long and make out with Jaehyun until they were both sick and dying for air. He adored Jaehyun's kissing style and the way his lips felt against his own. Though, _again_ , he would never tell him that.

"I prepped beforehand, babe," Taeyong whispered out onto the other's lips, tugging at his hair lightly.

Jaehyun pulled back slightly, scoffing, "Of course you did. _Slut_."

With rough hands and a harsh tug, Jaehyun practically _tore_ Taeyong boxers off and down his skinny legs. He discarded them to the floor before doing the same to himself, freezing his movements directly after. He took a second to admire the dark bruises and scratches lining the other's torso, trailing down his curvy hips and pretty thighs.

Jaehyun knew Taeyong like the back of his hand. And my, how Taeyong _loved_ and _lived_ for pain and pleasure at the same time. Jaehyun wasn't one to hesitate before they got on with it, but his fingers trailed down Taeyong's body anyway, stopping at one particular bruise in the shape of a bitemark directly above his left hip. 

Jaehyun _also_ knew Taeyong like a goddamn map, and exactly where he plotted his bruises and marks alike on the boy. But _this_ bruisewas _not_ one of Jaehyun's making.

"What is this?" He asked, not even bothering to keep the harshness out of his voice.

Taeyong's mouth twitched, "I was... well, you were gone for a week. I needed something... so _I_ -"

"You what? _Whored_ around?" Jaehyun snapped, "I shouldn't even be between your legs right now. You don't deserve it."

Taeyong narrowed his eyes slightly, clearing his throat, "Why do you even care?"

Jaehyun just scoffed, lining himself up with the Taeyong's wanting hole he could practically already _feel_ clenching around him so good. Without any warning, and with one brutal, quick snap of his hips, he was inside the boy's warmth.

"Because you're _mine_ ," Jaehyun growled harshly, relishing in the way Taeyong brokenly moaned out and grabbed onto his arms desperately.

But the truth was, and they both knew it, that Taeyong _wasn't_ his, and he could do whatever he wanted and Jaehyun wasn't supposed to care. Though deep down in the fire that surrounded his soul, he would get so oddly _jealous_ when they got together to fuck, and he would find new bruises from other people Taeyong had been fooling around with lining his body.

But now, Jaehyun didn't waste his time, pulling out and snapping his hips back into the boy, over and over again, keeping a brutal pace with no sign of slowing down. Taeyong was already crying from the pain mixed with the pleasure, the combination that he chased after all the time. Just the _feeling_ of being full of the cock he loved the most caused salty tears to streak his cheeks as his head filled with incoherent, blurry thoughts.

Jaehyun paid no mind to it, instead, he finally removed his hand from around the other's throat, lifting both Taeyong's legs over his shoulders, bending him so _perfectly_ in half you would think it was inhuman. _The perks of fucking a dancer._

The new, harsh angle completely sent Taeyong into euphoria, hands scrambling to grip on to Jaehyun's muscular shoulders, fingernails digging roughly into his skin. The other's hips didn't falter once, with a pace so brutal there would certainly be dark bruises in the exact spot Jaehyun's hips came in contact with Taeyong's ass.

Moans, cries, fragments of sentences, and everything in between passed Taeyong's lips nonstop like a prayer, body burning, and yearning for more with each thrust.

"You are nothing but a _whore_ , do you hear me? Your only purpose is to be used like the _cum-slut_ you are. To be filled and choked until you pass out," Jaehyun rambled, eyes never parting from Taeyong's _gorgeous_ face with half-lidded, deep blue eyes filled with tears.

" _Y-Yes, fuck yes_ ," Taeyong whimpered, arching his back, trying to bend himself furtherin half for Jaehyun to go even deeper.

"Who do you belong to, _Taeyongie_?" the other growled, hand reaching to roughly seize Taeyong's pretty throat decorated in purple bruises.

The boy below him gasped out, one of his own hands reaching up to lay on top of Jaehyun's, squeezing _harder_.

"I-I'm... I'm all y-yours, Jaehyun," Taeyong barely even whispered out, unable to breathe correctly, the way he loved it so much, _"Fuck, your cock is s-so good."_

The way Jaehyun _craved_ to hear those words, all breathless from the other, messy, _perfect_. He glanced down at the other's leaking cock curved perfectly against his pale stomach, but not bothering to touch him. Instead, he pulled out, leaving Taeyong whining and clenching around nothing.

Jaehyun harshly grabbed the other's hips, adding to the many bruises decorating them, flipping Taeyong over onto his stomach, and delivering a harsh _smack_ to his ass. Taeyong hunched forward and gasped, coughing for air as he naturally got on all fours, ass sticking out and back arching so beautifully.

Jaehyun pushed back in, giving the boy no time to adjust before he was accelerating to the speed he was at before, brutal and nonstop, grabbing a fist full of the other's light blue hair and yanking his head back. Taeyong's moaned loudly from the action, more tears piling onto his already-wet cheeks.

"You're a fucking _crybaby_ , you know that?"

Jaehyun used his other hand to slide up the arch of Taeyong's neck, reestablishing his purchase around his throat, feeling the vibration of every noise that fell from his lips.

"You're such a pretty whore for me, _baby_. So tight and gorgeous," Jaehyun spoke hotly into the boy's ear, pulling a whine from Taeyong.

Jaehyun also rarely used pet names. Unless it was _whore, slut,_ or anything degrading in between. As much as it turned Taeyong on, it made him wonder, briefly, if somewhere in Jaehyun's seemingly-dark soul that he _cared_ about him. Just a little bit, maybe, he'd like to think.

" _B-babe_ , I'm gonna fucking _come_ -" Taeyong rasped out of his half-closed throat, pushing his ass back more against the other's cock.

"If you come now, I won't let you come for a week. So hold off."

Taeyong couldn't help but whine, squeezing his eyes shut and taking every single rough thrust he was given. He clenched his stomach, his neck beginning to ache with the way Jaehyun was holding his head back so tight. But it was the ache that made it worth it, _better_.

Jaehyun's hips never stuttered once as he let go of Taeyong's tangled hair, dropping his hand to deliver another rough slap to the boy's left cheek.

Taeyong cried out again, his arms giving out underneath him, chest slumping against the bed as he sobbed into the sheets, _"Please touch m-me."_

Jaehyun's scoffed once more, smacking his ass with more force this time, "You don't deserve that."

"T-Then let me do it."

"You don't deserve that either."

Taeyong's body was shaking with overstimulation, pleasure, pain, and sobs while Jaehyun's abused his hole, recklessly. _But he loved it all._ Loved it so much in fact, he wouldn't trade it for any other feeling in the world.

Jaehyun let go of his throat, both hands moving to the other's hips and gripping them so tightly, he could have easily crushed them if he tried a little harder. Jaehyun's stomach burned so nicely, and he could sense his own release coming any second.

He groaned lowly, moving his hips even _deeper_ , making Taeyong yell out in pleasure at the sudden change. Jaehyun smirked, sinisterly, holding the boy's hips in place and suddenly stopping his brutal pace. He pushed all the way into Taeyong's tight hole, his cock engulfed in the _amazing_ warmth as he kept it there. He massaged the boy's prostate with the tip of his cock by rolling his hips deeply against his ass, head tilting back as he groaned at the feeling.

Taeyong choked out a loud moan, crying even harder now, shaky fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly, "J-Jaehyun-"

 _"Don't come,"_ Jaehyun warned, smacking the boy's ass when he felt Taeyong clench around him so fucking wonderfully.

And, that's all it took. Jaehyun pushed himself over the edge and released hotly with a moan, _deep_ inside of Taeyong, just the way they both knew he craved for. Taeyong gasped at the feeling of being filled with the other's hot seed, loving the sensation of it dripping out of his abused hole and down his weaker, bruised thighs.

"C-Can I-?"

"Come. _Now_."

On command, practically, Taeyong came untouched and _so_ hard against the sheets, letting out the prettiest moan he's released all night. Jaehyun pulled out almost instantly, delivering one more slap to his ass as the other cried through his orgasm, now limp against the sheets on his stomach, shaking with overstimulation.

Jaehyun dropped Taeyong's hips, sweat and cum coating both their bodies as he got off the bed carefully, legs feeling weak with post-orgasm. Sex with Taeyong was always _mind-blowing_ , he had to admit. It often left him dazed for hours at a time afterward.

Jaehyun glanced back briefly at the boy, just for a second, seeing Taeyong's head turn towards him with half-lidded, tired eyes. Watching Jaehyun.

 _"Babe,"_ Taeyong whispered, softly, like a prayer.

 _Jaehyun hated it._ He hated how the boy looked so ethereal under the dim hotel lights, body painted in bruises and scratches, skin glowing, hair a mess with sweat. Jaehyun ran a hand through his own hair, looking away at last.

"Come here," he heard Taeyong mumble again, quietly.

Jaehyun didn't bat another eye, rolling his neck before walking over to the hotel's bathroom, switching on the light. He glanced at himself in the mirror for only a second, sweat glistening across his collarbones and forehead like he had just ran a marathon. _He would shower once he was back at his house._

He continued to mull things over in his mind for a good minute or so, before reaching up on the shelf next to the shower. He grabbed a small washcloth, wetting it with warm water under the faucet. He _very rarely_ partook in aftercare. Because Jaehyun made himself believe that he couldn't find a part of himself that had a reasonto _care_ in the first place. That's the way it's always been, and the boy in the other room didn't mind at all.

_Because it's always been that way. It's the way they had been born. Wrath and Lust were a combination that rarely lasted in this world. The forbidden pair._

Meanwhile, Taeyong laid limp on the bed, body stinging, tingling, throbbing in pain, in _all_ the best ways he loved so much. _He missed this._ And he missed Jaehyun's touch, the way he fucked him so perfectly, the way he spoke to him and treated him.

When Jaehyun disappeared into the bathroom after every single one of their little sessions, he either came out fully dressed and left straight away or, _rarely_ , he would clean up the mess left all over Taeyong. Just a little, before he left without a word.

It was one of those days, and Taeyong tried not to get his hopes too high. Jaehyun emerged from the bathroom, dressed with a washcloth in hand, walking over to Taeyong's side of the bed. Jaehyun ignored the hopefulness in the other's deep blue eyes, reaching a soft hand to lay on his lower back. He took the washcloth and wiped the cum dripping down the backs of Taeyong's thighs, skipping over some bruises.

Taeyong whimpered softly, Jaehyun sighing at his reaction, "Will you shut up?"

Though there was no bite behind his words, so Taeyong didn't take them harshly at all, like he ever really did. He rested his head in his arms, watching Jaehyun as he dragged the warm washcloth along his inner thighs.

_Did he really care? Or was this just pity?_

"Flip over," Jaehyun mumbled, lightly squeezing the back of his thigh.

Taeyong let out a slow breath, gathering the only energy he had left and flipping himself onto his back, whining softly at the pain that coursed through his lower half. His eyes shifted up to Jaehyun, who never once looked up at his face. The other cleaned the release off his stomach, and the few bleeding bruises lining his hips.

"Babe," Taeyong tried again, grabbing the boy's wrist gently, Jaehyun pulling away.

"What do you want?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Jaehyun stopped his movements for once, taking a short breath before responding, _"Fine."_

There was a long pause, "You're the best one I've ever had. The one who makes me feel the best, and the one who knows me the best. I... wanted you to know that. _I missed you_."

Jaehyun felt his heartbeat thunder in his ears for half a second, not wanting to meet eyes with the boy below him. Because if he did, he might have completely broken open.

"Good," Jaehyun mumbled simply, withdrawing the washcloth and placing it on the nightstand, "I'll be leaving now."

"Jae, wait. Please."

Jaehyun continued across the room anyways, grabbing his jacket discarded to the floor before turning back to him. He slipped it over his shoulders, raising his eyebrows.

Taeyong bit his lip softly, _"Can I get a kiss?"_

Jaehyun froze for a second, before promptly rolling his eyes at the boy's request, _"No."_

"Please! I promise I won't ask for one ever again, _please?_ I was good tonight."

Jaehyun sighed through his nose as he buttoned his jacket, briefly reviewing the pros and cons of this before he was walking over to the bed again. He tried not to pay attention to Taeyong's pretty smile framing his face, and those excited blue eyes. He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on the other's pink lips.

"Not fair. That was a lame peck."

"You get what you get-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Taeyong was grabbing his face, pulling him back down and connecting their lips in a longer, _sweet_ -ish kiss. When Jaehyun pulled back, he could have literally hit the boy for surprising him. But, Taeyong would have found pleasure in that.

The boy was smiling, slyly, "Bye now, babe."

"You're a brat."

That sentence made Taeyong grin from ear to ear, because of fucking _course_ he was proud of it. Jaehyun walked towards the door, still feeling the weight of the other's lips on his as he opened it and-

"Babe! Your phone," Taeyong's sweet voice called again, Jaehyun whipping around to the boy holding his phone high up in the air.

Huffing, he stormed back in the room, taking it from Taeyong who giggled, "I left you a couple of pictures on there while you were in the bathroom. Enjoy them."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, whore."

"Night, my babe."

 _My babe_. The words rang in Jaehyun's mind all the way out the door, at last, closing it, and all the way down the hallway to the hotel's elevator, where an employee was holding it open for him to step inside.

"Thanks," Jaehyun mumbled, stepping inside and pulling out his phone.

"What floor, sir?"

"One."

When Jaehyun unlocked his phone, he was slightly surprised to see it was opened to the camera. But then he remembered what Taeyong had said, about leaving him pictures on there. Scoffing, he opened his camera roll to a picture of Taeyong's body. It was from his chin down to his chest, however, with the flash on. It highlighted every fingermark, dark bruise, and bitemark painting Taeyong's throat and collarbones, from where Jaehyun's hand _loved_ to choke him out.

_Damnit._

Jaehyun bit his lip, keeping himself contained as he scrolled to the right once, blinking a couple of times. It was a selfie, of Taeyong's tired, puffy face. He was smiling happily though, really cutely so his eyes turned into crescent moons. His blue hair was messy and ruffled on the top of his head, his face glowing with post-orgasm. It might have been the softest, most _adorable_ photo Jaehyun has ever seen before. 

Though, again, he'd _never_ admit that out loud.

Jaehyun took a deep breath, quickly going to the delete button, thumb hovering over it as he stared once again at the picture. _Should he?_

"Sir, we're here."

Jaehyun jolted slightly in surprise, looking up to see them in the lobby, the elevator doors already open for him to exit. He cleared his throat cooly, shutting off his phone before exiting the elevator, and out the hotel doors.

He got into his awaiting taxi, slumping back against the leather seats as it drove off into the bustling, late-night city streets of Seoul. He sighed softly, closing his tired eyes just for just a moment, letting thoughts seep from his mind as his body slowly began to go into a state of relaxation.

That was until his phone buzzed from inside his jacket pocket, vibrating against him and disturbing his peace. He dug it out once again with a long sigh, seeing a text from contact name _TY_ displaying itself across his lock-screen. He opened the message.

 **_TY:_ ** _wanna do it at mine tmr night, babe?_  
**_TY:_ ** _@ 8?_

Jaehyun sighed, though he wasn't annoyed this time. For about a year now, ever since they met at a high-end club one night, they've been meeting up to have sex at _least_ three times a week. They fit almost too toxically, some would say. Wrath and Lust were a combination that was practically _deadly_. Though, for both of them, that's what they loved the most. The _hatred_. Or, at least, that's what they both thought.

Jaehyun texted back anyways.

_Can't tmr, I have a meeting._

But Jaehyun was sometimes too busy with work, managing Seoul's most popular real estate company. It was the reason why he couldn't meet up with Taeyong for the past week while he was on a business trip in China. Now that he was back, Taeyong was being _extra_ clingy.

_**TY:** can you swing by after ur meeting?_

_Can't._

_**TY:** why?_

_It will be late._

_**TY:** don't care, need you inside me :(_

Jaehyun sighed through his nose, thumbs hovering over the keyboard for a second.

_I will let you know._

_**TY:** yay!! :)_

_[click to view attached image]_

_**TY:** wish you were here for longer_

He clicked on the image the other sent him, which was a photo of Taeyong laying in the hotel's big bath surrounded by foamy white bubbles, one thigh bent out of the water to reveal the dark bruises contrasting against his pale skin.

Jaehyun sighed to himself, shaking his head softly as he tore his eyes away from the image. This _thing_ they had, this relationship, was strictly meant for sex only, no strings attached. He wasn't supposed to care about Taeyong, and Taeyong wasn't supposed to expect him to or care back. 

But the boy on the other line liked to test the limits of what they had, and Jaehyun didn't get mad, because he didn't know how to feel about it.

He didn't reply to the text for that reason, and instead, shut off his phone and moved his gaze out the window, watching other cars and buildings fly by. But as he did, his mind wandered off, and he couldn't stop thinking about the boy he just fucked back at that hotel.

He pulled out his phone one last time and opened his texts because he needed his thoughts to settle, and this was the only way to make that happen.

_Make sure you clean out_  
_the bruises on your hips,_  
_I don't wanna hear you_  
_complaining tmr._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are to come.
> 
> Please take a couple of seconds to sign some petitions for BLM with this link: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> Thank you. Take care, & be safe. ♡


	2. At Your Command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS: Degrading, Choking, Bruises.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy ♡.

_"Hey, Jaehyun. Are you alright? You seem a little off today."_

Jaehyun's kindest coworker, one who had been born a Sloth, asked him this nicely as everybody began packing up to go home.

Jaehyun just nodded silently as he got his papers together, placing everything back in his bag, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

It had been a long day, full of elongated stressful meetings, idiots, and arguing. Jaehyun was almost positive he was completely mentally drained, and one of the many thoughts that popped up throughout the day was getting up and just _leaving_.

His coworker smiled kindly, giving him a little pat on his shoulder, "Goodnight, Jaehyun."

"Goodnight, Jungwoo."

Five minutes later, he was packed up with his jacket on, exiting the building and into the refreshing cold streets of the nighttime city. He got into the black car ready for him, the door snapping shut behind him as he let out a long sigh.

"To your home, sir?" The driver asked him.

"Yes."

He took out his personal phone for the first time all day, scanning over the few messages he had. He avoided the ones that were irrelevant to right now and answered the ones that were more important. One stood out over all of them, however.

_TY: front door is unlocked, babe._

Jaehyun bit his tongue, forgetting in the chaos of his workday that he was supposed to meet up with Taeyong tonight. And he most certainly didn't have to, if he didn't want to. He could just blow it off, and it wouldn't really matter. But, something was churning in his gut. And he _wanted_ to, despite how tired he was. And just going home didn't sound as appealing.

"I change my mind, take me to the address I forwarded to you."

"No problem, sir."

Just like that, the car was off into the mix of vehicles lining the darkened city streets illuminated by street lights and neon signs. Time seemed to go slower, but soon, later than he would have wanted, the car was pulling up in front of a house he was familiar with.

"Have a goodnight, sir."

"Thank you."

He got out and shut the car door behind him, approaching the very cozy house, pathway lined with fairy lights that glowed softly in the dark. He didn't bother knocking and instead opened the front door, entering the warm house and shutting it behind himself, locking it.

The house was strangely quiet as he took off his jacket, hanging it on the coatrack by the door. Soon though, as he was expecting, he heard the shuffling of feet patter through the house. He waited until Taeyong was emerging from around the corner, a smile glowing on his face.

His hair was fluffy and pink, messy on the top of his head, framing his gentle makeup-less features. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt that fell down his bare but bruised legs to about mid-thigh. Overall, he looked happy to see Jaehyun, which made the other's stomach _churn_ with slight nervousness. _Nervousness he knew how to hide by now._

Taeyong smiled. "Hi, babe."

Jaehyun took notice of the sweet smell in the air, taking a deep breath. "What smells so good?"

"Oh, I was just baking."

"At one in the morning?"

Taeyong smiled, in the shy way he rarely did, eyes casting to his feet as he gripped the hem of his shirt with his fingers.

"I was waiting for you," he mumbled, making Jaehyun finally attempt to swallow the spit pooling in his mouth.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Come here," Jaehyun commanded, as sternly as he could, keeping the shake out of his voice and his gaze sharp.

The other boy's eyes lifted before he was padding across the floor to plant himself right in front of Jaehyun, ocean blue eyes wide and curious. The taller of the two reached out, wrapping his fingers around the boy's already heavily bruised throat, tugging him closer without a thought, and laying a deep kiss on the other's soft, perfect-pink lips.

"What are you doing waiting for me? For me to come and fuck you good? Why would I want to fuck someone as pathetic as you, all needy like this..."

Jaehyun's words send pleasurable shivers down Taeyong's spine, his entire body stimulated and _so deeply_ turned on just at the other's low voice talking to him like he was _worthless_. His lips parted as Jaehyun's grip grew tighter around his airway, his legs slowly beginning to feel like jelly as he let out a soft whine.

"Look at you, so turned on already, like a _whore_. Do you even deserve to be fucked, my pretty slut?"

Taeyong choked for air, squeezing his thighs together as his teary eyes fought to stay open, " _N-No_."

Jaehyun scoffed, looking over how effortlessly beautiful the other's face appeared, trying to take in all the air he could, "That's what I thought. You only breathe because I allow you too. I control you. You're _mine_. Do you understand me?"

Taeyong nodded eagerly, whispering out, "I know..."

Jaehyun licked his own lips, letting go of the boy's throat that was practically _bleeding_ with the endless amount of bruises and fingermarks coating his skin. And he _knew_ Taeyong probably loved it more than Jaehyun did.

"What did you bake?" Jaehyun asked, voice serious but not with degrading sentences this time.

Taeyong blinked back his tears, taking a deep breath before collecting himself. He took the other's hand, leading him into the kitchen just around the corner.

"I made cupcakes." He mumbled, Jaehyun taking in the scene of the boy's neatly cleaned kitchen, cupcakes cooling on the stove.

He held back his smile, eyes averting back down to Taeyong who was watching him curiously, "Would you like one?"

Jaehyun shook his head slowly, "No, I'm good. Some other time."

Taeyong nodded, smiling slightly before his face was wiped away with seriousness. Or, that's what _he_ liked to call it. Taeyong tugged the other towards the empty kitchen island, giving the taller his _best_ most possible puppy dog eyes.

"Can you fuck me here? I've been thinking about it the whole day," Taeyong admitted shamelessly, biting his lip as Jaehyun narrowed his eyes.

"Have you now, whore? I'm _so_ surprised." The taller mumbled, sarcasm dripping from his words as he grabbed the other's waist, hoisting him up to sit on the counter.

Jaehyun then leaned into his ear, fitting himself between the other's legs, hands sliding down his curvy body until they trapped Taeyong's bruised hips in an iron grip.

"What else have you been thinking about today, hm?" Jaehyun whispered hotly, shooting chills down the other's spine, his hands coming up to grip onto the taller's arms.

"Well... I-I was thinking about you again this morning when I got up..." Taeyong mumbled quietly, fingernails trailing down the other's arms over his nice silk shirt.

"Mm, and what did you do about that, baby?"

Taeyong took a short breath, "I got off riding my toy in the shower, imagining it was your big warm cock fucking into me so good, but it wasn't the same. I was choking myself, and moaning your name..."

Jaehyun was already feeling his pants get tighter, Taeyong's words slowly creeping under his skin and making him hotter. He hummed against the other's ear, one hand dropping from his grip on his hips to the top of the boy's thigh, covered in purple and black marks.

"What else, whore? I didn't tell you to stop talking."

Taeyong swallowed so roughly Jaehyun heard it, "T-Then... that still wasn't enough. I was watching a movie, and one of the characters reminded me of you. So _hot_ and _tall._ So, I rode the couch while fingering myself... I missed you s-so much..."

Taeyong half-choked on his words, suppressing a moan when Jaehyun's hand slid up his thigh, disappearing under his shirt, inches from his cock.

"I-I wanna please you so bad... let you fuck me until I pass out. I want you to choke me, and spit on me, and treat me for what I am. _Please_..."

Jaehyun let out a sigh against the boy's ear once he was done speaking, feeling his pants grow _immensely_ tighter just at the other's whiney, pathetically dirty words. _God_ , there was nobody else who could make him want something like this. Nobody, other than _Taeyong_.

The smaller boy wasn't wearing anything under his oversized shirt, which wasn't much of a surprise at all since he walked around like this everywhere. Therefore Jaehyun easily found the boy's hard, leaking cock pressing up flat against his stomach, taking ahold of it, earning a hot, low moan from the other.

"So basically you've been a whore all day, fucking yourself, choking yourself, and you _still_ want more? Nothing is enough for you, is it, _baby..._?" Jaehyun whispered harshly into the boy's ear, squeezing his cock.

Taeyong squirmed and let out strangled breaths even though he wasn't being choked.

"I-I love it when..." Taeyong cut himself off when he felt a pair of rough lips tracing his jawline, teeth nipping at the already-abused skin.

"Finish your sentence, slut."

"I-I love it when you call me _baby_ -"

Taeyong moaned all of a sudden, feeling Jaehyun's hand moving up and down ever so slowly on his cock, "P-Please don't stop..."

Jaehyun clicked his tongue, instantly removing his fingers and palm from the boy's cock, pulling back, earning the cutest little whine.

"Don't beg until I tell you to, understand?"

Jaehyun watched Taeyong's sapphire, heavy bedroom eyes blink at him slowly. _Jaehyun didn't understand how someone could look so perfect all the time._ Jaehyun didn't even have to be touching Taeyong to make a hot mess out of him. Get him drooling, hard, whining, stuttering, and begging for _anything_ Jaehyun decided to give him.

"I've had quite a long, stressful day, doll face..." Jaehyun's hot breath tickled Taeyong's cheeks, getting him to squirm slightly at the nickname.

"How about we switch places right now, and you can sit on my lap like a good little slut and ride me like you did in the shower this morning. Does that sound good, sweetheart?"

As on-edge as Jaehyun always was, he _never_ did anything without consent from the other boy, even if it seemed the opposite. They've been through this _so_ many times, that he knew exactly what Taeyong liked and didn't like, which _wasn't_ a whole lot. Usually, like this situation tonight, Taeyong always called or texted him to come over on his own terms.

Taeyong swallowed his whine and nodded eagerly, "I can take care of you, too. I'll show you I can..."

 _Fuck._ It was no doubt Jaehyun already knew Taeyong's hips were like entering fucking _euphoria_ when he was bouncing on his cock. This was quite a rare occasion Jaehyun allowed Taeyong to ride him deep, maybe cock-warm him and roll his hips in circles until he came. So, this was a treat for both of them.

"Good slut."

He tugged Taeyong off the counter, unbuckling and slipping out of his own painfully tight dress pants and boxers. But he was stopped when Taeyong's smaller hand reached out to take his bigger-than-average cock, skinny fingers wrapping right around his length. He locked eyes with Taeyong, who was just _waiting_ for Jaehyun to knock his hand away and curse at him, but he didn't.

"I'm going to suck your cock _so good_ after this. And have you fill up my throat until I can't breathe..." Taeyong whispered slyly.

Jaehyun often thinks Taeyong learns these techniques from him, much like a child. Dirty talking, teasing, playing. And instead of telling him off, Jaehyun just smirked lazily, grabbing him by the jaw.

"Then I'm going to fuck your throat until you can't talk properly for the next two weeks. Sound okay, kitten?"

Jaehyun hoisted himself up on the cool marble counter, Taeyong following his lead with a tug of his wrist. Instantly, once on the counter, the smaller boy was straddling Jaehyun's hips, oversized shirt hiding all of the dirty work underneath.

"Did you prep already?"

"Of course. What exactly do you take me for?" Taeyong mumbled breathlessly, clear eagerness and excitement lacing his voice.

Jaehyun laid back against the cool counter with a long sigh, _happy_ thathe decided to swing by tonight despite how tired he was from today. "You better watch that mouth of yours, or I'll shut you up myself."

Jaehyun bit his lip as Taeyong quickly straddled his hips tighter, gorgeously bruised thighs hugging his hips. The shorter boy reached to take off his t-shirt, that was otherwise covering both of their naked-halves.

"No... keep it on," Jaehyun demanded, gripping onto Taeyong's hips that unconsciously began moving on their own, ass grinding down against Jaehyun's bare cock.

"Looks cute on me~?" Taeyong purred, a smirk lining the gorgeous lips Jaehyun wished he could seal shut sometimes. 

_Yes_ , was on the tip of Jaehyun's tongue, but he swallowed it and instead ignored Taeyong completely who set his hands in the middle of Jaehyun's chest for support. His hips moved in circles over the other's _painfully_ hard cock that wasn't even inside him yet. Taeyong was _clearly_ lost in the feeling, eyes fluttering closed, lip between his teeth. _So fucking erotic_.

"Will you quit playing around?" Jaehyun smacked Taeyong's ass, earning a pout from the boy.

"Just getting you hard, babe..." Taeyong smirked, sin dripping from his words as Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

"I've been hard since I walked in the door. Now hurry up if you ever want to be allowed to come again."

_"Sir yes sir."_

Jaehyun rolled his eyes again heavily at the boy but didn't have the proper energy to give him another good smack. He didn't intend on doing a lot of the work tonight, it was clearly obvious. And Taeyong was going _crazy_ for it because usually, it wasn't like this.

The shorter boy reached beneath himself, grabbing Jaehyun's hard, leaking cock, lining it up with his more than wanting hole. Jaehyun watched him, eyes solely studying Taeyong's facial features. His pretty blue eyes fluttered shut as soon as he began to sink himself down on Jaehyun's cock, visible shivers racking through his body.

_And if that wasn't the hottest sight._

"Oh, fuck yes..." Taeyong shut his eyes completely, finding his balance as he fully sat down on Jaehyun's cock, seated tightly in his lap.

Jaehyun was just as breathless, unable to fully understand how Taeyong managed to feel so _perfectly tight_ like a virgin every single goddamn time they fucked. The smaller boy rolled his hips, Jaehyun's cock pressing against his walls in all the ways that made him shutter.

"F-Fuck, your cock is so fucking _big_. Holy fuck, it feels _so good_..."

Taeyong was rambling, hands purchased on Jaehyun's abs, moving his dancer hips in slow circles that made Jaehyun grit his teeth at the evolving warmth around his cock. The sight in front of him, as much as he'd like to keep it a secret, was _sinfully beautiful_. Taeyong's breathy words and moans went _straight_ to the euphoria already surrounding his cock.

"So big, so good... Oh fuck, _Jaehyun_ -"

Before Taeyong could finish his sentence, a hand was tight around his throat, making him cry out a moan. _But oh, this was exactly what Taeyong wanted. What he craved. Everything Jaehyun. Jaehyun. Jaehyun._

"Be good, slut." The taller mumbled, Taeyong's hips moving faster now, grinding on his cock so roughly the younger watched as his eyes struggled to stay open.

Jaehyun wasted no time lifting his own hips slowly straight up into Taeyong, sending his cock _impossibly_ deeper into the endless warmth. Taeyong was so _dazed_ , so wrapped up in the pleasure that made his brain turn to clouds.

"You're _such_ a good hole, Yongie. So fuckingtight and warm," Jaehyun bit his lip. "Need a slut like you to sit on my cock at work when I'm bored..."

Taeyong moaned breathlessly, blinking back his tears as he slowly lifted himself up off of Jaehyun's cock, before slamming back down in a series of cute little whines.

"I-I'd be so good for you..."

Taeyong locked his pretty half-lidded eyes with Jaehyun's, beginning to slowly bounce on his length. Well, as much as Jaehyun would let him with his hand around his throat. Taeyong wanted to whine and ask if _he_ could be in control tonight but now was not the time.

"I can sit on your lap, a-all pretty, cock-warm you all day, suck you off under your desk, let you use me whenever..."

Jaehyun was losing his _mind_ at this point, just watching and listening to Taeyong ramble, so full of his cock. He finally let go of the other's throat, allowing cool air to flow back into his lungs.

"So fucking _good_..."

Taeyong trailed his hands along the expanse of Jaehyun's _perfect washboard_ abs that drove Taeyong absolutely insane. Every single part of Jaehyun was the definition of sinful, if at all ironic. Outright illegally sexy, hot, attractive, seducing. But, also endlessly _beautiful_. Taeyong could write a novel about the parts of Jaehyun that he loved so much, that made him so ravishing and alluring.

 _And not just his body, but his mind, and the way he talked, acted and thought._ Taeyong always wondered why Jaehyun chose _him_ to do this with, out of everybody in the club that night they met.

Jaehyun delivered another pleasurable smack to his ass, bringing him back from his fuzzy state, "Might just take you in with me to work tomorrow. Sound good, hm?"

Taeyong whimpered at the thought, working his hips faster, _faster_. _For Jaehyun. All for Jaehyun._ Until he was bouncing up and down on Jaehyun's cock, drooling, his own hard length leaking precum against his stomach.

"How does it feel, baby?"

Jaehyun reached up again, breathless between groans, grabbing Taeyong's jaw with one hand.

"Feels so _fucking_ good... so full..."

The burn in Taeyong's thighs was slowly crawling up his body, sweat beginning to form on his forehead and coat his skin under his shirt.

_Riding Jaehyun was a workout within itself. And his shirt wasn't helping, but Jaehyun wanted him to keep it on. So, he would._

He leaned forward to take off some of the ache, ignoring the burn in his muscles, letting his forearms rest on Jaehyun's chest as he worked his ass over Jaehyun's cock like his very life depended on it.

"You getting tired...?" Jaehyun slyly teased through hot, ragged breaths.

 _That was a trick question, Taeyong knew it._ He shook his head forcefully, panting his way through it as he kept his hips moving at a nonstop pace. His head was down, chin to his chest, focused, eyes squeezing shut as he chased after the pleasure.

"Come on, doll... Look at me..."

Taeyong fell completely in love with the way Jaehyun spoke to him. With the way Jaehyun touched him. With the way Jaehyun looked against his counter right now when he glanced back up. His handsome black hair was pushed back off his forehead, a devilish smirk on his lips, with ruby wrath eyes half-lidded and full of desire.

"So pretty for me, baby..."

Taeyong barley heard those words fall off of Jaehyun's lips, the lips he wanted to kiss so badly until he couldn't breathe. His mind was a complete mess, melted by now. The pleasure he craved all day was finally shooting through every part of his body, making tears come to his eyes.

Taeyong's legs were aching so badly, his body already exhausted from moving himself up and down, pain spreading in his joints. _But, that made it so much better. That he had to work for what he wanted._ His bounces gradually got sloppier as his moans became more breathy and whiney.

"Crying already, sweetheart?"

Jaehyun pressed a flat hand against Taeyong's shirt already damp with sweat, forcing him to sit up again without any more support to lean on. The other boy could only cry out softly, his bounces much slower as his body was rapidly being drained of energy.

Jaehyun watched Taeyong, reaching out a hand to squeeze his shaky thigh almost comfortingly, "Come on, pup. You can do it. Make me feel good."

Taeyong took the words of encouragement, closing his eyes and using the only bits of strength he had left in him to continue moving his hips up and down, over and over.

 _Only_ Jaehyun's cock could make him feel this fucking euphoric. _Only_ Jaehyun knew exactly what Taeyong wanted, needed, and how to make him such a mess. His mind and his body were filled to the brim with _Jung Jaehyun_ , and that's what encouraged him to keep going.

With each struggled bounce, small whines and whimpers began mixing with his moans, his legs almost numb with the will it took to continue. Physically, he needed to stop, or else he would pass out. Mentally, he didn't want to stop no matter how he felt. This was how he broke the limits of his own physical state every time he had sex. _Pushing and pushing_ his own body until he broke.

" _J-Jae_..." Taeyong panted harshly, more frustrated tears coming to his eyes, wanting to feel the bunches of pleasure he was feeling at the beginning.

But, he couldn't move himself deep enough to feel it. His hips finally came to a stuttered stop, just when his body physically couldn't continue without rest. Now, he was sitting limply on Jaehyun's cock that was already twitching inside of him, making Taeyong choke back more sobs. It was a fight to open his eyes, but when he did, big hands were suddenly grabbing his hips.

Jaehyun sat up, chest to chest with Taeyong, mouth by his ear, "You did so good, Yongie."

Taeyong wrapped his arms securely around Jaehyun's shoulders, burying his face in his neck. He cried in relief as Jaehyun held his hips in place, and fucked up into him at a speed that was absolutely inhuman.

"Such a good slut... f-fuck you feel so nice," Jaehyun rambled breathlessly, right next to his ear, Taeyong unable to stop the noises spilling passed his lips.

He wasn't even able to produce valid thoughts anymore. His brain was a jumbled mess, the only feeling in his body were the hands on his hips, and Jaehyun's cock fucking his ass in the best way he's ever had it.

Taeyong's fingers gripped Jaehyun's strong shoulders, nails digging into his pale skin, hard enough to bleed. Tears were evidently streaming down his cheeks now, the pleasure so great it was making him cry. _He felt his release coming, even though he didn't want it to. He never wanted this to end._

"J-Jaehyun..."

In response, a hand was soon wrapping around Taeyong's throat, pulling his head away from Jaehyun's shoulder and in front of the younger's face. Taeyong tried to focus on the other's face, even though his vision was fuzzy and his eyelids were half-lidded. Jaehyun's forehead pressed to his, hand squeezing so nicely around Taeyong's throat it made him moan.

" _J-Jae_..."

"I'm right here, baby. What's wrong? You wanna come...?"

Jaehyun's hips never stuttered as he spoke and continued to push his cock into Taeyong's hole. The other boy was so hopelessly exhausted, while his mind was going _crazy_ with the way Jaehyun was speaking to him. He nodded eagerly, unable to give a verbal response.

"Hold off for a little more. Can you hold off for me, Yongie?"

Taeyong choked on his words, "Y- _Yeah_."

Jaehyun, in the back of his mind in this moment of perfect pleasure, couldn't help himself but speak to Taeyong slightly softer than usual. Maybe Taeyong would remember this rare occasion, maybe he wouldn't. It didn't matter right now. Jaehyun reached a hand up, wiping the tears from Taeyong's cheeks with his thumb.

The way the smaller boy was looking at him, with such adoration, dependency, care, even though he was too lost in pleasure to do so much as speak. Jaehyun felt the strange urge to take care of him, one he's felt before, but never this strongly.

Both of his hands went back to Taeyong's bruised hips, groaning before somehow speeding up his pace, causing the boy to arch his back beautifully and bury his face in the crook of his neck. Jaehyun felt the burning in his gut. It felt so good that everything felt _so unreal_.

He reached a hand up, taking the other's neglected cock in his palm, matching his pace with his thrusts. It was also a rarity that Jaehyun _ever_ touched him like this. He rubbed his thumb over the head, making Taeyong cry at the feeling.

"I want you to remember who's cock makes you feel this good, who treats you like the pretty slut you are, and who you _belong_ to," Jaehyun breathed near Taeyong's ear. "Sweetheart, I want you to come for me now."

Not a second later, Taeyong was gripping onto Jaehyun harshly, breathing out of control as his body shook. The hottest way Taeyong could ever moan his name ripped itself from his throat as he released all over Jaehyun's hand.

He felt Taeyong clench around him as he came, knowing he too was so very close. Taeyong's entire body was shaking with the aftermath of his orgasm, pulling his head back just in time for Jaehyun to bring his cum-covered fingers to his lips. Taeyong welcomed them lazily, taking them into his mouth as Jaehyun sped up again.

That sight alone, of a fucked out, limp, barely conscious Taeyong licking himself off of Jaehyun's fingers drove him to the edge. He gripped the boy's hips, squeezing his eyes shut, his fingers dropping from Taeyong's mouth to grip his hips as he came _hard_.

Jaehyun felt lips attach to his as he saw black for a second, stopping his hips as he kept releasing _deep_ inside of Taeyong, letting his orgasm play out just like that.

Everything had stopped, except for the lips on his, still moving so carefully, smoothly. And, Jaehyun basked in it, kissing back unconsciously, before pulling back and opening his eyes. Taeyong was blinking at him, slowly, as if he were drunk but also fully aware at the same time.

_Kissing was a rare given. But, kissing when they came? That was something Jaehyun has avoided._

"Babe... you okay?"

Jaehyun's senses came back to him quickly, finding the soft sapphire eyes staring back at him tiredly but with care. Without speaking, he pulled Taeyong up and off his now-soft cock, setting him on the counter.

_What had just happened?_

With a weak feeling in his legs, he managed to slip off the counter and onto the wooden kitchen floor, running a hand through his sweaty hair. _Holy fuck._ He turned around to see Taeyong rubbing his sweaty face, oversized shirt sticking to his body. He glanced up at Jaehyun, in the way he always did after sex. Soft, glowing, gorgeous, curious.

"Stay tonight. It's late. You can shower and sleep here."

Jaehyun tore his eyes away, quiet in thought as he glanced at the glowing stove clock across the kitchen. _It was three in the morning._ How did the time go by so quickly?

_"Please?"_

He dragged his gaze back over to Taeyong, who had slid off the counter and was now standing a few feet from him. Jaehyun bit his cheek, arguing with himself in his head for what seemed like forever before sighing. _He's done it once before. So, why not?_

"Okay," He mumbled, trying to ignore the way Taeyong cutely grinned at him.

_What right did he have acting so innocent and adorable after just getting his brains fucked out like that?_

Jaehyun shook the thought from his head, pulling himself out of his daze as his eyes focused on the counter they had just fucked on. There, he saw streaks of cum and a puddle from the bunch that was still dripping out of Taeyong and down his thighs.

"You should clean up the counter." He muttered, catching Taeyong by surprise as the smaller turned to observe the dirty mess they had made.

He giggled, bounding back towards the counter, leaning down.

"Taeyong, do not lick it-"

 _Too late_. Taeyong turned around, a shit-eating innocent grin on his face as he licked his lips. Jaehyun's face dropped, the other erupting into more laughter.

"What? You told me to clean it up."

"Not with your _tongue_."

"Why not? You ask me to do everything else with my tongue-"

Jaehyun seized him quickly by the throat, but not in the way that was intended because Taeyong was still giggling uncontrollably as he was pulled closer. Jaehyun just gazed down into those now-sprite blue eyes of his, using his other hand to wipe the bit of cum off the corner of Taeyong's lips. He held back a smile of his own, his grip anything but rough.

"You're so gross."

"Says the one who just fucked me senseless~"

Before Jaehyun could even react, Taeyong was giggling and running away down the hallway, having escaped his loose hold.

"Come shower with me, babe."

Jaehyun could only pray to the god he didn't even believe that this night would go quick. And not for the reason someone would assume.

_He didn't know how long he could go pretending he disliked Taeyong. After all, they were society's forbidden pair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to support BLM and keep signing and donating if you can!  
> There is a link in my bio on Twitter (nctisgayy).
> 
> Thank you for reading, there will be a few chapters yet to come. 
> 
> Stay happy & healthy!


	3. Taking Care Of You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS: Degrading, Choking, Bruises.
> 
> otherwise, enjoy ♡.

"Did something happen at work today?"

Jaehyun watched from the corner of Taeyong's steamy, larger-than-average shower as the skinny boy in front of him took his turn under the hot stream of water. He stared for a second more as Taeyong closed his eyes and dipped his head back to wash the soap from his hair.

"It was just a long day. I had three meetings. All of which consisted of nothing getting done," Jaehyun explained in the most non-boring way he could, eyes following the trails of water cascading down Taeyong's thighs.

The older hummed, stepping out of the water stream and wiping his face. "I'm sorry you work with idiots, you're so much smarter than them. Next time that happens text me and I'll come to de-stress the atmosphere."

Jaehyun scoffed, earning giggles from Taeyong as they switched spots. "Yeah, right. You'd just give them handjobs and get them all to fuck you."

"Exactly! I'd do it for free, too," Taeyong chirped cheekily.

That prompted another eye roll from Jaehyun as he washed the soap out of his hair, closing his eyes for a moment. But he could still feel Taeyong's eyes on him, just as easily as he felt the hot water pelting nicely against his skin. It was a feeling he's grown to like, just like how Taeyong loved any kind of attention from him.

After another minute, with a final hand running through his dripping hair, he opened his eyes and stepped out of the water. And when he did, Lee Taeyong was no longer in front of him. _Or, yes he was_. Peering down, Jaehyun caught the gorgeously sinful sight of the boy on his knees, staring up at him with glossy brown eyes and naked-wet skin. Almost instantly, he felt his cock harden.

_It was so fucking unreal, the way he looked right now._

"I promised I'd let you fuck my throat until I can't talk or breathe properly tomorrow." Taeyong let his tongue sweep out to wet his already-shiny pink lips, "And I always keep my promises."

Before Jaehyun could summon any words at all, Taeyong was taking his length into a gentle hand, giving it a few slow pumps.

Jaehyun let a breathy chuckle pass through his lips, reaching down to grab a handful of Taeyong's wet blue hair, tilting his head upwards towards him.

"Can't even take a shower without you submitting yourself to me, whore..." Jaehyun mumbled, getting Taeyong to helplessly whine.

Jaehyun let a lazy smirk pass over his lips, "Go on then, pup. Be a good boy."

Not a minute later, Jaehyun was the one being pressed against the shower's slippery white walls. Taeyong's skinny fingers worked along the backs of his thighs as his tongue traced his cock from base to tip. He stopped at the head to dip his tongue into the slit, looking up at Jaehyun with those dark ocean blue eyes of his.

Jaehyun growled slightly, grabbing the back of Taeyong's head by his hair, promoting a whiney moan from the boy on his knees. In an instant, like it was second nature, Taeyong opened his mouth, ready to take Jaehyun any way the younger wanted.

"Such a good hole, Taeyongie. Both ways. It's almost cute..." Jaehyun trailed off, taking his cock and slowly tracing it around Taeyong's lips, smearing precum over them.

At the teasing, Taeyong audibly whined over the sound of the shower running, pretty lips forming into a pout for half a second. He was undeniably adorable, and Jaehyun _hated_ that he loved it so much.

"I didn't tell you to close your mouth, slut."

Jaehyun gave one harsh tug to Taeyong's hair, who quickly opened his mouth once again, clearly growing impatient and squirmy. Jaehyun knew well that it was apart Taeyong's nature to act like this, it was in his DNA— but his personality was something else. He had never met a Lust like him before. He had never met _anybody_ like him before.

With one push of his hips, he slid his cock into the wet warmth of Taeyong's welcoming mouth, groaning at the euphoric feeling. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he pushed his hips against Taeyong's face, his cock buried deep in the latter's throat.

"Such a good slut, fuck..." He mumbled, looking back down at the pretty site of Taeyong not being able to breathe, his cock all stuffed in his mouth, pretty lips stretched around it.

The watery blue eyes looking up at him were filled with _so much_ want, need, but also _love_. Jaehyun hummed blissfully, gripping Taeyong's wet hair in his fist before beginning to fuck the older's mouth.

Taeyong let his jaw fall slack, relaxing his throat to open it more and welcome Jaehyun's gorgeous cock. He _adored_ the way Jaehyun felt in his mouth; hot, heavy, big. Filling up his throat almost too perfectly. Taeyong hummed happily around his length, blinking back his tears every time the tip hit the back of his throat. _Thanks to his non-existent gag reflex, he could do this_ _effortlessly_ _._

"Such a good boy..." Jaehyun praised, sending sensations through Taeyong's body just by his words.

Taeyong moved both his hands to support the backs of Jaehyun's thighs again, fingers digging into the wet muscle. _Fuck, he loved Jaehyun's thighs. He loved every inch of Jaehyun, inside and out._

Jaehyun's speed picked up, his thrusts gaining more roughness as Taeyong let him use his throat. The hot, low moans echoing over the sound of running water hitting the shower floor was the hottest thing Taeyong had ever heard.

"Such a pretty whore... Look at you..." Jaehyun rambled, breathless, and drowned out in pleasure as he used his free hand to cup Taeyong's cheek.

Taeyong whimpered around his cock, looking up at him with the same innocently loving expression, fingers pressing into his inner thighs.

"I'm gonna fucking come just looking at you," Jaehyun mumbled, rolling his head back against the tile as he sped up his thrusts more.

_You're so hot, Jaehyun, so hot_ , Taeyong wanted so badly to say out loud. He did all he could to move with Jaehyun's hips, bobbing his head in any way he could contribute to the pleasure. Usually, Jaehyun lasted much longer than this, but he was already exhausted from a long day at work and the sex they had on the kitchen counter thirty minutes before. Taeyong knew that.

"Fuck, baby, I'm close..." Jaehyun barely mumbled out, panting, staring down at the boy through his wet black bangs.

Before Taeyong knew it, Jaehyun was quickly pulling out of his mouth. Taeyong promptly took his cock in one hand, working his palm and fingers over him with ease. Jaehyun still caressed the back of Taeyong's head, but not nearly as rough, breathing erratic.

"Come all over my face. Do it, babe," Taeyong urged, never once losing eye contact with the man above him.

"F-Fuck, _Taeyong_ -"

One tiny lick to Jaehyun's sensitive tip was all it took before he was releasing all over Taeyong's gorgeous facial features, cum landing on his lips, cheeks, and nose.

"Fuck," Jaehyun was panting, legs weak and shaky as he watched his cum smear all over Taeyong's skin.

It was the hottest thing someone would ever see in a lifetime. And Jaehyun was the only one able to see it, right here in front of him. _Nobody else_.

Taeyong hummed blissfully through his panting, licking the release off his lips before kissing the head of Jaehyun's now-soft cock.

The younger was watching him, tired eyes unmoving as Taeyong took Jaehyun's hand gently in his own, using Jaehyun's fingers to gather all the excess cum from his cheeks before sliding them into his mouth and standing up.

Jaehyun could only watch the other as he licked them clean, kissing the pads of his fingers before dropping them from his lips when he was done. Jaehyun didn't know what he was feeling, with post-pleasure, exhaustion, and dizziness going through his brain. He felt taken care of. Like Taeyong was _more_ than just someone who called him over to fuck.

But as quickly as the thought came, it left when Taeyong spoke softly, "Was it good?"

Jaehyun nodded immediately, regaining his senses after his orgasm fully passed, his eyes moving to catch the situation between Taeyong's legs. You could say he was feeling _generous_ today, but he also wanted to help the other boy out for being so good. _He cared. But he didn't want to even think that._

"You're hard," Jaehyun mumbled, pulling Taeyong close by the waist so his cock was pressed against Jaehyun's thigh.

Taeyong helplessly moaned at the friction, head dropping on Jaehyun's shoulder, "I-I don't want to trouble you—"

"No. Come here."

Jaehyun moved backward, sitting on the little tile bench Taeyong had built into his shower. No matter how extra it seemed for someone who lived alone, Taeyong always said it was good for riding his toys. And, well, Jaehyun was here now. The younger sat down, pulling Taeyong on his lap before the other could even speak up.

"Use my thigh, Yongie. Be good."

Taeyong swallowed roughly and nodded, almost coming from just those words alone. He quickly straddled one of Jaehyun's gorgeously thick, nicely toned thighs. Strong hands were on his hips as he began to move them slowly, helplessly whining at the wet feeling.

"Why are you so whiney today, kitten?" Jaehyun asked sweetly, moving one of his hands up to wrap lightly around Taeyong's throat so they were face to face.

Taeyong rocked his hips a couple of times, clearing his mind so he could speak, "I-I love your thighs... And I missed you..."

Jaehyun chuckled lowly at that response, squeezing all the correct spots on Taeyong's neck that got him to moan high-pitched. With his other hand, he helped Taeyong move his hips against his thigh, grinding his wet cock against it.

It was a nice view. A pretty one. Jaehyun wished he could take a picture.

"Feels nice..." Taeyong mumbled under his breath.

Jaehyun leaned in to add another dark mark below his ear. "Does it, baby?"

"Mmhm..."

"I'm glad."

Taeyong's soft moans picked up with his pace, while Jaehyun pressed his thigh upwards to give the boy more friction. The fact that Taeyong was falling apart _just_ from riding his thigh only proved how sensitive he was.

Jaehyun took the time to drag his tongue along the wet expanse of Taeyong's jawline, one hand loosely squeezing around his throat and the other one on his hip. Taeyong's hips stuttered right at that moment, and Jaehyun knew he was close.

"G-Gonna come..." Taeyong panted breathily, fingers digging into Jaehyun's shoulders as his grinding got more frantic.

Jaehyun just chuckled slightly at the cute little mess Taeyong was, moaning and humping his thigh so needy. Jaehyun didn't know if the tiredness was finally taking its toll, but Taeyong was still so _fucking_ adorable right now.

"Go ahead, doll. You can come. I've got you."

Jaehyun squeezed his throat tighter, the way he knew always sent Taeyong over the edge.

"Oh, fuck Jae—"

The boy was moaning and coming all over his thigh in the next second, breathing heavily as Jaehyun massaged his sore neck and let him grind out his orgasm. He held Taeyong steady with one arm around his waist so he wouldn't fall, rubbing circles into his lower back to calm him down.

"Good boy."

Taeyong's face was buried in Jaehyun's neck, little whimpers still escaping him with how sensitive he was after all of his activities and orgasms today. Jaehyun gave him another minute or so to calm down, quietly enjoying the embrace before lifting him off, placing him in his spot on the bench. He walked into the water with a sigh as he rinsed Taeyong's release off his thigh.

He would never understand how Taeyong's small, skinny but toned body could take so much pleasure and pain. He didn't understand how he didn't break.

When he turned back towards Taeyong, after shutting off the water, the boy was slumped against the wall with a tired smile on his swollen lips. Jaehyun reached out a hand before he had time to think, Taeyong taking it and pulling himself up and off the bench.

_A long da_ _y was ended well._

After they had dried off in comfortable, tired silence, both men made their way down the chilly hallway into Taeyong's bedroom to change.

It was a medium-sized room, filled with darkened windows and LED lights Taeyong always left on a soft blue low glow. It added a nice relaxing vibe to the room, Jaehyun always found it comforting. And, it matched Taeyong's sin color.

"I still have some of your clothes from last time..." Taeyong mumbled while searching through one of the many drawers he had.

Jaehyun still couldn't comprehend how and why Taeyong had so much goddamn clothing. It was insane to him that one person needed this much, but that was just Taeyong's way of living. The boy handed Jaehyun his stuff, promoting a small _thanks_ as he dropped his towel and changed into the clothing.

"So, Ten was telling me about some fancy party thing your work was having..." Taeyong mumbled, glancing over at the other.

Jaehyun scoffed slightly, chuckling, "Yeah... _'_ _party_ _'._ It's just a bunch of rich assholes bragging about their money and drinking hundred-dollar vodka."

Taeyong laughed at that, "Sounds like a party to me. Ten's taking me along, so maybe I'll see you."

Jaehyun's mind spun as he pulled the t-shirt over his head. He immediately thought of going there, seeing Taeyong all dressed up, around all his bitch coworkers. Then he thought, _what would it be like if they were together?_ Jaehyun walking in with Taeyong on his arm, introducing him to everybody as his own.

"It will be fun, won't it?" Taeyong raised his eyebrows subjectively, winking playfully as he waltzed closer to Jaehyun, "Quickies in the expensive bathroom, blowjobs under the table-"

"Don't get any ideas..." Jaehyun rolled his eyes, making Taeyong grin cutely as he pulled Jaehyun closer to the bed by his arm.

"C'mon. I'm sleepy."

Jaehyun shook out of his grip, stopping his movements, "I can sleep on the couch if you want. I don't want to take up your bed—"

"No, dummy. My bed is huge. You're sleeping with me."

Jaehyun breathed in sharply, watching Taeyong pull back the covers of his king-sized bed, throwing the extra pillows onto the floor.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Jaehyun rolled his eyes in response, not liking being taunted as he walked over to the other side of the bed, slinking under the covers. _Wow, Taeyong's bed was more comfortable than he remembered._ _It's been a while since he slept here._

The older boy was soon getting in beside him, turning off the lights so they were left in comfortable darkness. Instantly, Taeyong was pressed against his side, a curious arm slowly snaking over his stomach in an embrace. Jaehyun felt his heart leap to his throat, but he kept himself contained for now.

"Taeyong..."

"Come on..." Taeyong whined, and you could practically see the pout on his cute little lips. "Don't be so grumpy and cuddle with me."

"I'm not grumpy..." Jaehyun mumbled, sighing roughly before he finally just mentally gave in to the game Taeyong always liked to play.

He tugged Taeyong closer with one arm, welcoming him to his side and allowing the older to swing a leg over his hips. Jaehyun never really minded the clinginess when it was in the moment while they were fucking. But, it was the aftermath that got him overthinking everything.

Taeyong pressed his head to Jaehyun's chest once he got comfortable, delicate fingers tracing his abs and muscles through his thin t-shirt. It was times like these that Jaehyun felt so on edge, but so relaxed at the same time. It puzzled him to the extreme, but he went with it almost every single time like it was so normal for them to be this close.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Taeyong asked quietly after a minute or so of relaxing silence.

"No, thankfully. But next week will be busy, along with the shareholders meeting."

Taeyong shifted slightly, moving up more on Jaehyun's body to lay his head in the crook of his neck, warm breath against his skin, "You mean the party?"

Jaehyun scoffed under his breath, "Yeah. It's more stressful than fun. I'm not really looking forward to it."

Taeyong hummed quietly, Jaehyun feeling the soft vibrations against the side of his neck. "I can help you relax..."

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows, pinching the other's thigh, "Haven't you had enough today? C'mon, just go to sleep—"

"Not like _that_... Jaehyun. I mean..." Taeyong shifted slightly again, pressing his soft lips against the side of Jaehyun's neck, letting them linger there for a long second.

"Just relax. Let me take care of you for once, okay? Can I?"

Jaehyun felt his breath get caught in his chest, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. Taeyong stayed absolutely still until he got word from Jaehyun to continue, lips barely brushing over his skin.

_"Go ahead."_

Jaehyun never pictured himself giving Taeyong permission to kiss his neck and possibly lull him to sleep, but here he was, allowing it all to happen to him. Instantly, Taeyong's soft lips and angelic touch were tracing his neck and torso. The boy laid each kiss with such care, starting from below his ear, to down his jawline, and down the side of his neck.

Jaehyun _did_ in fact find it relaxing, closing his eyes to bask in the comfort, letting the younger boy be as careful as he wanted.

_"Jaehyun..._ _?"_

The younger opened his eyes, feeling Taeyong's skinny fingers ghosting over his throat, making his skin tingle instantly, "Hm?"

It was silent after that, just lips pressing to all the soft spots on his neck, Taeyong's other hand tracing shapes on his abdomen and chest.

"Can I try something...?"

Jaehyun didn't even think for a moment, his mind too melted and hazy to deny or scold him, "Yeah."

The younger had no idea what Taeyong had in mind, nor did he think about it until he felt the fingers that were ghosting over his throat press slightly into his skin. Jaehyun opened his eyes when Taeyong's hand wrapped so delicately around his throat, fingers and thumb slotting into the right spots around his airway and below his jawline, not squeezing.

Jaehyun felt a sudden rush of adrenaline flow through him, but he didn't at all move away or push Taeyong off. _Holy fuck._

"Taey-"

"Are you alright? Is this okay, Jae?"

Jaehyun stared at the dark ceiling in disbelief, not finding the grip uncomfortable or painful. It's not like he was going to sleep anytime soon with Taeyong beside him anyway, so he just hummed quietly.

_"_ _Yes."_

He could see Taeyong's little smile in his head before swollen lips were being pressed to his neck again, this time with tongue and teeth mixing in against his skin. This was _so_ new. Usually, if not all the time, Taeyong was the one being choked. But, Jaehyun didn't find any part of his body or mind _hating_ this. In fact, it was just the opposite. That's the only thing that sort of scared him.

Subtly, like Taeyong didn't think he would notice, the older carefully slid to straddle Jaehyun's hips. _So much for relaxing. But, it wasn't like Jaehyun minded._

Taeyong attached his lips back to his jawline, nipping at the soft skin there, giving one experimental squeeze to Jaehyun's throat, making the other's eyes flutter close. Taeyong had been wanting to try this out for a _long_ time, but could never find Jaehyun in a good enough mood to agree. He found it extremely erotic, choking Jaehyun, and him _liking_ it. It was one of his biggest fantasies, and he thought about it all the time.

It was extremely ironic, the positions they were in right now. Taeyong was almost always the one to be underneath and breathless, getting bruises painted on his neck and body. His fingers squeezed Jaehyun's throat again, just barley producing the quietest moan from Jaehyun, feeling the vibration.

Taeyong held back his small smirk, lips trailing upwards towards the younger's ear, breathing against it for a moment, "You like this, Jae...?"

Jaehyun felt every sense in his body heighten. His skin felt tingly and sensitive, and his boxers felt tighter than they were five minutes ago. _How did he let Taeyong do this?_

"You better watch your mouth..." Jaehyun whispered, feeling Taeyong's tongue trace the underside of his jaw, like what Jaehyun did to him all the time.

He felt Taeyong giggle, "This is how I feel all the time. Your hand squeezing my throat... sending the tingling through my body, flooding my brain, making me breathless and turned on..."

Jaehyun cursed inwardly as Taeyong's hips started making small, but dangerous circles on top of the tent in his boxers. _He was fucked._

"Jaehyunnie... bet you'd look so pretty..."

Jaehyun instantly grabbed the other's hips tight, stopping their movement and sitting up. Taeyong's fingers never loosened from his throat as Jaehyun pressed his forehead against his own. Finally, both men could see each other's features.

"Did you not hear me, Yong? I said watch your mouth—"

His words cut off when Taeyong's hand squeezed his throat tighter, making his vision fuzzy and pleasure go _straight_ to his cock. _Holy shit._

"Think I can't be in control, babe? Well, I think I can..."

Taeyong leaned closer, catching Jaehyun's bottom lip in his teeth, just _barley_ brushing their lips together when he pulled back. Jaehyun was breathless, and speechless, trying to gather his rational senses.

"You would be such a pretty bottom. On all fours... moaning... full of—"

Jaehyun did the only thing he could think of doing, and that was to roughly kiss Taeyong so he would shut the hell up. The older smiled into the kiss, basking in it and even loosening his grip subconsciously before pulling back. Once Jaehyun knew Taeyong was dazed, he ripped his hand off his own throat, grabbing Taeyong's other arm and trapping them behind his back with one hand.

"Do you have a death wish, sweetheart?" He growled, trying to look into Taeyong's half-lidded bedroom eyes without them closing.

Taeyong didn't skip a beat, "If you let me kiss you for a little awhile, I'll stop. Promise."

_Negotiating._ As much of a businessman as Jaehyun was, Taeyong always seemed to be better at it than him. Always getting what he wanted one way or another. _Damn him_.

"Fine. I'll give you five minutes, then we're sleeping."

"Ten minutes."

"Five, Taeyong."

"Eight."

"Five."

"Seven!"

"Fine."

Taeyong laughed joyfully, pushing Jaehyun back down against the pillows, loosening his thighs around Jaehyun's hips.

"No funny business," Jaehyun warned, focusing on Taeyong's face above his own with a small sigh.

Taeyong leaned down, catching Jaehyun's lips in a simple, soft kiss, _"Promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! there will be a few more chapters.
> 
> please take a couple of seconds to sign some petitions for BLM with this link: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> & take care of yourself! ♡


	4. But You’re Mine.

"You could  _ totally _ pass as an Envy right now," Ten mumbled into his drink, snorting. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes stubbornly, averting his eyes from the horrid site of Jaehyun and the female currently on his left hip, "Shut up. I'm not jealous." 

_ "Yongie... _ your eyes are literally glowing. And you've been glaring at them for the past twenty minutes." 

"Doesn't mean I'm jealous..." Taeyong grumbled, swirling his wine around in his glass, finally forcing himself to look away. 

This was  _ not  _ at all Taeyong thought tonight, the  _ ’fancy party’ _ he so very much looked forward to all last week, would bring him. He felt his friend's worried eyes on him and decided to ignore it until Ten's hand was sliding across his shoulders comfortingly. 

"You're  _ so _ much better than her, I can already tell. Your complexion puts hers to shame. And so does your personality, I bet her's is dry and _ crusty _ ." Ten mumbled relentlessly, shooting a glare at the curvy female in the tight black dress on the other side of the room.

This woman probably had  _ no idea _ they even existed, yet here Taeyong was, resenting someone he’s never even met. For being touchy with  _ Jung Jaehyun _ , his  _ fuck buddy _ .

"We don't even know her, Ten. Or her sin.” 

Taeyong leaned in closer so nobody around would hear, “And it's easy for you to say. You're a Pride. You'd never have a problem with this shit. You would just... strut over there and take him back..." 

Ten clicked his tongue, batting at his friend's shoulder, "Exactly! So do just that! Show that bitch who he belongs to!" 

Taeyong rubbed his face in his hands regretfully, trying to shake this horrible feeling away from himself. This was not how he wanted to spend his night, believe it or not. He wanted to drink expensive wine and have a bit of fun with his best friend. But, to be fair, Taeyong didn’t even half-expect to walk in and see _ this _ . Jaehyun being caressed by  _ a woman _ , his hand around her waist like they were an item, it made Taeyong’s skin burn with jealousy.

"He's not even mine, Ten. We just fuck. That's it. We probably shouldn't even see each other anymore. Wrath and Lust don't fit together, y’know?”

"Lee Taeyong! Did I really just hear you say that?" Ten exclaimed, pushing his chair closer to Taeyong's, forcing the depressed boy to make steady eye contact with him. 

"All sins fit together in some way. Every sin is fully capable of falling in love with any other, and I know you believe in this. Don't fall for the socially constructed restrictions, and this whole  _ forbidden pair  _ bullshit. From the way I see you two, your chemistry..." 

Ten guided Taeyong's face to look at his own, eyes sparkling lilac, "There's something between you two. Something  _ more _ than just sex." 

All Taeyong wanted to do was run away, his thoughts becoming too much for him right now. Seeing Jaehyun with that girl across the room made him want to vomit everything back up, made his stomach twist with jealousy, and saddened him to the core of his soul. 

_ And for what? Jaehyun wasn't his. Nor would he ever be.  _

"He doesn't even like me in that way, Ten.”

"My ass he doesn't. I see the way he looks at you! He's hiding his feelings and I fucking  _ know _ it. Tell me I'm wrong because I’m always right. Tell me you haven't picked up on at least something." 

Taeyong furrowed his brows in frustration, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to bleed, "I don't know, Ten! I don't always read the signs like you do."

All he got was a blank, knowing stare from his best friend that didn't help his current mindset.

"You told me he let you kiss his neck before you went to sleep. You cuddle with him. You kiss. You call each other pet names. You shower and sleep together when he comes over. You—"

"That doesn't mean anything..." 

"Oh, it doesn't now?" 

Taeyong stubbornly made eye contact with Ten, visibly hurt and mentally distressed. The other boy mimicked his naturally pouty face, snuggling to Taeyong's side sweetly.

"Don't worry, my love. He's just hiding his feelings like the big oaf he is. I work with him daily, you know this. He's truly a strict man, no bullshit tolerance,  _ you'll never read my emotions _ kind of guy. But, I know he feels a whole lot more than he'll ever admit.”

Taeyong stared at the table cloth, tracing the lace pattern with his finger, "I mean... when he came back from China he got really pissed that I screwed around with other guys..." 

Ten clapped his hands together obnoxiously making people in the area give the two odd looks, "Exactly! He wants you all to himself! Fuck this no feelings rule you two have going on. Go get your man."

"Ten, I can't-“

"Lee Taeyong, if your ass isn't up and over there in the next two minutes I will start  _ screaming _ like a bird at the top of my lungs."

"Chittapohn, you better  _ not— _ "

The air was soon being filled with a deadly high-pitched shrill you would only hear on your descent to hell. Before another second could pass, and before everyone in the room could look to the source of the terror, Taeyong was clamping his hand firmly over his best friend's mouth. 

"Fine! Okay! Now, will you shut the fuck up?" 

Taeyong removed his hand to reveal the devilish smile on Ten's lips, "Yes. Now go." 

He still didn’t get how his best friend was the devil on his left shoulder, but also the angel on his right.

Taeyong forced his body to stand up anyways, swaying slightly with how fast he did so. He glanced back over at Jaehyun across the room, who was drinking out of a glass, talking with a group of men while that curvy girl was  _ still _ leaning on him. 

Taeyong shouldn't even be jealous right now, and this all seemed  _ really _ petty in his head, but his best friend was right. 

_ And he would regret this later, so help him _ . 

Without a second rational thought crossing the expanse of his mind, he was throwing back the last sip of his wine and began his walk across the ballroom. 

_ Go, just go. You can't turn back now. What do you have to lose? _

"Why hello, Jaehyun."

His first words weren't the most clever, nor graceful. But it got the attention of Jaehyun, and the female by his side. Her purple eyes pierced so roughly into his own, he almost fainted right then and there. 

_She was a fucking Pride, fuck._ _How was he supposed to compete with a Pride?_ Straight black hair, tight black dress matched with red lipstick, gorgeous eyeliner, and soft lilac eyeshadow framing her light purple eyes. _Damnit, she was stunning._

"Yes?" 

Taeyong was pushed back into reality when he heard Jaehyun responding, taking the moment to lock eyes with him. The man looked so close to being annoyed, but that didn't deter Taeyong just as it normally didn't.

"Can I... uh— talk to you?" 

Jaehyun's ruby eyes reflected so little that Taeyong couldn't read him at all, which was quite scary when you were being faced with a Wrath. The girl at his side was still staring down Taeyong like he was merely a bug in her path, he could feel it most certainly crawling under his skin. 

Jaehyun implied, "Can it wait, Taeyong?" 

_ Don't be a whore, Taeyong. _ Is what Taeyong half-expected Jaehyun to say. But he then remembered they were in a public setting, at an expensive, fancy shareholder's meeting, with fucking professionals all around.  _ Bad idea.  _

"No. It can't," Taeyong blurted, Jaehyun instantly giving him a warning look that nobody else seemed to catch on to, thankfully. 

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Jaehyun mumbled, to his group and the pretty woman beside him. 

"Hurry back,  _ babe _ .” The female mumbled audibly, making the blood in Taeyong's veins boil so hot he thought he would explode.

_Babe._ _That was Taeyong's nickname._

Before he could turn and say a single word to her, however, Jaehyun was knowingly taking his bicep and guiding him towards the door, out into the hallway where there was nobody but them. He closed the door behind them, Taeyong instantly casting his eyes to the floor.  _ Now what do I do, Ten?  _

"What the  _ fuck _ is it?" Jaehyun spoke in a gruff tone, clearly not happy at all, making the smaller boy look up in slight surprise. 

Taeyong stumbled over his words, finally finding them, "Why are you talking to me like that?"

Jaehyun looked  _ mad _ . Not in the way Taeyong liked, not in the way that he wanted. It only made Taeyong more upset, a million thoughts running through his head. 

_ Had he been seeing this girl for long? Do they fuck? Are they together? Had Jaehyun been hiding this from him the whole time? _

Jaehyun continued, "I was in the middle of a conversation, couldn’t you have waited—"

"You were with a woman." 

He saw Jaehyun quite literally freeze mid-sentence, the atmosphere falling dead. Taeyong let out a shaky breath, realizing that he might have just seriously fucked something up. There was a heavy pit in his stomach as Jaehyun cast his eyes towards the ceiling, then back down to him. 

"And?" 

_ And. _ Taeyong scoffed under his breath, finally looking back at the floor.  _ Unbelievable.  _

"You know what, Jaehyun, never mind—"

"No. Not never mind. You get to fuck around with others, why can't I?" Jaehyun spoke defensively, voice unwavering and serious.

Taeyong balled his shirt in his fist, feeling the guilt flow through him, leaving a horrible feeling twisting in his gut. 

"Yeah... but—"

"You have  _ no _ right saying that to me when you do the same things. It's not like we're fucking married, Taeyong.  _ Grow up _ ." 

Taeyong looked up so quickly his neck hurt, "I fuck around with guys and leave them the next day, Jaehyun. I don't have some bitch hanging off my arm in public. You  _ hate _ when I get screwed by other people then you do  _ this— _ "

"It doesn't even matter, Taeyong. I'm not doing this with you right now," Jaehyun snapped, about to turn around but Taeyong grabbed his arm. 

"Really, Jaehyun? You don't even fucking care?" 

His voice was wavering now, and he knew he was about to cry if he hadn't looked away sooner. Anger burned in Taeyong's skin and his eyes; but his heart was drowning in sadness, in a hurt that shouldn't even be valid. 

"I  _ do _ care, Taeyong."

Taeyong didn't even bother looking back up, balling his hands into fists, holding back the urge to yell or scream or cry.  _ Anything. _

“C-Clearly, we keep having this same problem. One of us is always jealous and it's what's killing us, Jaehyun. And whether it's me or you to finally admit it... w-we..." 

Taeyong glanced back up, tears brimming the edges of his eyes as he stared weakly at the man in front of him.  _ Jung Jaehyun. _ The man who took care of him even when he didn't think he was. The man his heart always so helplessly hung onto every day, and every night when he would leave or lay next to him in bed. 

"W-We should stop seeing each other—" 

Before he could finish his sentence, Jaehyun was swooping in quickly before he could blink, holding his face tenderly and kissing his lips softly. Taeyong froze in surprise at first, before every cell and nerve in his body was pushing him naturally towards Jaehyun. 

But as quickly as they came, the lips fell off of his at last. 

"I have to keep a reputation, Taeyong..." Jaehyun whispered to him, eyes trailing over the other's face like it was the last thing he'd ever see. 

"It's for my company. I have to be with the woman, her name is Irene. If I have her on my arm I'm more likely to—"

"Do you like her?" 

Jaehyun looked in his eyes, "Taeyong..."

"Did you f-fuck her?" 

Taeyong wasn't trying to hide more tears that had just spilled over the brims of his eyes, staring back at Jaehyun with the hurt that was damaging him from the inside.  _ And now the outside.  _

Jaehyun paused for a moment, and Taeyong held his breath.

"No. I don't like her." 

_ But he probably fucked her, right? It didn’t matter, and he shouldn’t care if he did or not. _

Taeyong took a step back out of Jaehyun's touch, wiping his eyes and looking towards the ground. 

_ What had he just done? He fucked up everything. _

"I'm sorry, Jaehyun. I shouldn't have bothered you." 

"Taeyong," Jaehyun took one step closer, reaching out for his arm again. "It's fine." 

Taeyong scoffed lightly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I shouldn’t have ever said anything.”

He forced himself to move away from Jaehyun's touch, blinking back more tears as he wiped the old ones from his cheeks. 

"I hope you have a good evening,  _ Jaehyun _ ." 

Before he could change his mind, Taeyong walked right past the Wrath and out the door back into the ballroom. He marched right past the woman, Irene, who was staring him down like a threatening lioness as he beelined it for Ten's table. 

"Taeyong! How did it— oh."

Taeyong couldn't hold himself together any longer, his legs feeling weak from the knees up. He stumbled into his chair, but Ten already had his arms out for him, hugging the boy close to his side. 

"Come on. Let's get out of here..." the Pride whispered knowingly, rubbing the other's arm soothingly before getting up, taking Taeyong with him. 

"Ten, I don't want to drag you away from this I'm so sorry I'm such a—" 

"You shut up right now. You're my best friend, and I'm going to take care of you." 

Taeyong swallowed down his words and followed lazily, not in the correct headspace to be socially and physically aware of his surroundings. That was until he watched the door on the other side of the ballroom fling open. Jaehyun was soon rushing out of it, eyes scanning the room like he was searching for the last person on Earth until they landed on him and Ten. 

"Let's go," Taeyong muttered, now tugging Ten's arm, quickly pulling his friend out of the ballroom and to the foyer to grab their jackets. 

"Taeyong!” 

The older barley turned at the sound of his name rolling off of Jaehyun’s lips, and instead just threw his jacket over his shoulders. He resisted the urge to turn around and run into Jaehyun’s arms. But, Ten turned around for him instead. 

_ "Fuck off, Jaehyun."  _

Taeyong turned to barely look the man in the eyes as his best friend went off at the Wrath. 

Jaehyun spoke, "Taeyong, there's something I—" 

"Go back to Irene, I'm sure she misses you already," Taeyong snapped bitterly before he could bite his tongue, coldness dripping from his every word. “Huh,  _ babe _ ?” 

Jaehyun's face fell, "Don't be like this." 

"The way he's being is because of you! He has every right to be like this because you act all capable and intimidating until you don't know how to grow a pair," Ten pulled Taeyong to his side as he hissed at Jaehyun. 

"You lead him on and then act like a jerk. Fucking get over yourself. Let's go, Taeyong."

His best friend took his arm and they started out the exit, Taeyong longingly staring at Jaehyun's regretful face as he was pulled out the door into the cold. More tears pricked his eyes as soon as he couldn't see Jaehyun anymore, wanting nothing more than to break into a million pieces. 

"I'm sorry you have to deal with such a dick. I promise I'll make you feel better, okay? Movie night at my place." 

Taeyong nodded along, squeezing his friend's arm gratefully. Maybe this was what was needed. 

_ A break. A pause. A moment of silence. But what did Jaehyun want to tell him back there? _ The thought wouldn't cease quiet in his mind. 

Taeyong wanted Jaehyun all to his own, but it couldn't be that way. Because Jaehyun didn't want him too,  _ right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Have a lovely day. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters are to come.
> 
> Please take a couple of seconds to sign some petitions for BLM with this link: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> Thank you. Take care, & be safe. ♡


End file.
